


Pretty Lace, Pretty Face

by PotatoButt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Lace Panties, M/M, PWP, Sort of College AU, mildly aged up AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoButt/pseuds/PotatoButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru loves to make Hajime crazy.</p><p>-</p><p>(can be read as a sequel to my other work, "Oikawa's Booty Shorts and Iwaizumi's Problem," but can also stand alone! it was inspired by a comment on that work!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Lace, Pretty Face

Hajime felt like his boyfriend was up to no good. Tooru generally seemed to be in a good mood, but he was acting too pleased. Tooru was humming as he handed Hajime a cup of coffee, mixed with a little sugar and milk how Hajime liked. Their shared college apartment was small, but they made it a home, and the only thing Tooru was allowed to operate in the kitchen was the coffee pot and sometimes the microwave.

Hajime glanced from his mug to Tooru’s face, which was smiling as the sound of some random rhythm buzzed through his lips. “Thanks,” Hajime told him.

“Anything for you.” Tooru replied, almost too sweetly. Hajime squinted at him as he sipped his coffee. 

Tooru was up to something. He had that mischievous shimmer in his eyes.

Hajime watched as Tooru walked back into the kitchen, a slight hop to his step. Tooru was wearing dark gray sweatpants, the kind with the low crotch that dancers usually wore. They looked good on him. His top half was covered with a thin hoodie that had mint blue details that reminded Hajime of high school. Tooru was so pretty, Hajime thought to himself.

After another moment, Tooru came and sat opposite of Hajime at their little table, his own coffee cup in his hand, even though he didn’t seem to need it. 

“I have a lecture on respiration of muscle cells today, and I really don’t want to go.” Tooru whined. “I mean, it doesn’t really matter.”

Hajime rolled his eyes, finishing his coffee. “If you skip, you’re not allowed to watch Ancient Aliens for a week.”

Tooru gave him an over exaggerated offended look. “Hajime. You are too mean to me.” Hajime couldn’t help but smile. He put his cup in the sink.

He returned to the table, leaning down to kiss Tooru’s head. “I gotta go.” He told him. He had class in twenty minutes. 

Tooru tilted his head up, those lips smiling in an impish way. “Okay, love you. See you at practice later?” 

Hajime nodded, running his fingers through Tooru’s soft hair. “Duh.” He kissed his boyfriend’s lips and then pulled himself away. 

During his classes, Hajime had completely forgot about that look Tooru had in his eyes. He found out at practice, though. 

Tooru was already dressed and warming up when Hajime arrived at the gym. He was wearing ridiculous short shorts like he liked to often and a plain white t-shirt that fit him well. Hajime changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt, jogging out to the court when he was done, joining Tooru to stretch.

“Hajime! About time you showed up. I was beginning to worry that calculus was finally too much for your small brain.”

Hajime flicked Tooru’s head, “Calc was fine.” He pushed on Tooru’s back as he did a back bend.

Tooru hummed, touching his toes with his hands. “Oh, good to hear you’re being strong. For a reward, tonight,” Tooru started, tone slow and eyebrows dancing on his forehead in mock-seduction, “I’m gonna tell you exactly how muscles respirate during anaerobic exercise all night long.” Tooru winked.

Hajime couldn’t stave the slight blush on his cheeks, “Don’t say shit like that in public, dumbass.” Tooru just grinned at him.

“Hajime, you know you like dirty talk.” He taunted, winking.

“Shut up!” Hajime growled, stretching an arm across his chest. A few minutes later, practice officially started. They started by jogging laps, and then started drills. First were serves, Tooru’s being the one of the most intimidating out of the team. Then, they practiced receiving, specifically balls that had been blocked. 

Hajime watched all of Tooru’s movements, mostly to make note of anything that he could improve on.

However, when Tooru dipped forward to receive a ball, Hajime caught a glimpse of Tooru’s underwear peeking out from the waist band of his shorts.

Hajime saw lace.Tooru was wearing lace underwear. Hajime felt hot suddenly, but he couldn’t say anything at that moment. 

The two of them stayed later than the rest of the team, practicing their quicks. As soon as they were alone, Hajime chucked a ball at Tooru. “What are you thinking, Trashykawa?”

Tooru looked at Hajime with the most innocent look on his face. “Whatever are you talking about Iwa-chan?” Old nicknames always came out at times like this.

“Your underwear.”

Tooru pretended to be scandalized, “Iwa-chan! How dare you peep at my under garments, you pervert!” His lips were pulled into that amused smile. The kind of smile Tooru wore when he was having the time of his life making Hajime crazy. 

“You’re the pervert!” Hajime frowned at him. Tooru giggled and set Hajime a ball, a faster sort of toss than Hajime preferred, but he still hit it. Hajime decided to drop the subject for the time being, but he couldn’t shake the mental image of Tooru wearing ridiculous lace underwear, so he continued to simply frown at his boyfriend.

Every time Tooru bent over to pick up a ball, Hajime’s eyes were glued to his ass. It was getting a bit frustrating. Hajime wondered slightly if he always stared at Tooru’s butt, or if he simply noticed today moreso than other says.

When they changed in the locker room, Hajime forced himself to not look at Tooru, who was a couple lockers away from him, humming again as he dressed. As they walked back to their apartment, Tooru talked on about his anatomy class, but Hajime more or less wasn’t listening.

Hajime unlocked the door; Tooru was humming again, and the sound was about to drive Hajime crazy.

Once the door was closed behind them, Hajime was moving to Tooru, lips pressing hastily against his. He didn’t even realize he’d backed Tooru into the wall, and they hadn’t even taken their backpacks or shoes off. Hajime’s hands were on Tooru’s waist, and Tooru’s long fingers were nestled in Hajime’s dark locks. When Tooru’s tongue licked at Hajime’s lips, Hajime’s lips parted for him. His knee inched upward, rubbing ever slightly against Tooru’s crotch.

“Hajime,” Tooru breathed. Hajime leaned back a little.

“Hmm?”

Tooru grinned, “I get that I’m the sexiest guy ever, but I would like to put down my backpack.” He quipped.

“It’s your own fault, ass-kawa.” Hajime frowned, cheeks coloring a little. He did step back slipping off his shoes and backpack as Tooru did the same. After that, Tooru grabbed Hajime’s hand, dragging him to the bedroom. Hajime was kissed as Tooru’s hands immediately went to undressing him, pulling off Hajime’s shirt easily. 

Hajime kissed Tooru’s neck, lips sliding wetly over it. Tooru hummed in a pleased tone as Hajime pulled his sweatshirt off. Hajime’s hands rubbed over Tooru’s torso, always loving how firm and toned he was. Muscled, but not bulky. 

Hajime guided them to the bed, crawling on top of Tooru once he was on his back. Hajime’s mouth moved down Tooru’s throat and chest, lightly nipping here and there, enjoying the way Tooru sighed into it, fingers in Hajime’s hair. After he sucked a hickey on Tooru’s stomach, Hajime leaned back. His eyes were focused on the hem of Tooru’s sweatpants.

Slowly, Hajime moved them down and off, throat drying at the sight beneath them. The underwear that Tooru was wearing would be better labelled as panties. They were entirely made of black lace, complete with a tiny little bow on the crotch. Tooru was hard, and the panties were straining over it. It was too erotic. Hajime’s gaze flicked up to Tooru’s face, which was flushed and painted with some sort of satisfied look.

“Shit,” Hajime muttered, palming at Tooru’s dick. The lace was a bit scratchy. Tooru sighed. Hajime moved the panties out of the way a little, just enough to free Tooru’s erection. Hajime didn’t take them all the way off; he was too aroused by the sight of them. Hajime dipped down, wasting no time as he slid his tongue over the tip, and Tooru made a pleased sound. Hajime took Tooru’s dick in his mouth, one hand cupping the base. He sucked a little, pulling a moan from his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Ha-hajime.” Tooru moaned, fingers holding tighter on Hajime’s short hair. “Hajime, fuck me.” Tooru whined, and Hajime almost had the inclination to blush, but as far as Tooru’s dirty talk went, ‘fuck me’ was incredibly innocent.

Pulling away, Hajime licked his lips and reached over to the night stand. He pulled open the drawer, sucking in a breath when Tooru’s hand was suddenly touching him through his pants. He blindly found the bottle of lube in the drawer and returned to his position. He was sitting back on his heels, Tooru’s legs spread around him. 

Hajime opened the bottle and squirted some into his palm. Or, he tried. The bottle made that empty-bottle fart noise and dribbled out the tiniest amount of lube. 

“Um.” 

“Hajime. Did you not get more lube after last time?” Tooru asked, voice having a bit of a know-it-all tone.

Hajime frowned at the bottle in his hand. “I forgot.” He admitted. He looked at Tooru, who was positively pouting. Hajime’s lips pressed into a line. They needed lube, and it didn’t look like Tooru was going to be satisfied with stuff that wouldn’t involve it. Hajime set the bottle on the nightstand and wiped his hand on his pants. “I’ll be back.” He kissed Tooru twice before hopping off the bed. He pulled on Tooru’s sweatshirt on accident as he walked out. He left just in time to see Tooru’s surprised expression change to a pleased smile.

Fortunately, there was a gas station about four blocks from their apartment. If Hajime sprinted the whole way, he could make it there in ten minutes. He ran the whole way, stopping to catch his breath just before he walked into the small store. Hajime walked in and quickly found the row he needed, the one with one tiny space dedicated to condoms, lube, pregnancy test, and weird male enhancement pills that couldn’t be safe. The gas station didn’t have the particular brand they liked, but it would do for the time being. Hajime didn’t even have the decency to be embarrassed when he walked up to the check out with only the bottle in his hand. 

The girl at the register seemed a bit flustered by it, but Hajime didn’t care. All he could think about was Tooru in his ridiculous underwear sprawled out in their bed. He paid and walked out of the store, pausing to check his phone before he started running again.

He had a couple messages from Tooru. Hajime swiped and unlocked his phone, nearly dropping it when he saw the texts. First, there was a photo of Tooru’s dick, adjusted so that just the tip was poking out of the upper hem of the underwear. The message below read, “Hurry back~.” Below that text, there was another picture.

In that photo, Tooru was bent over on his knees, one hand holding his phone to take the picture. The other hand was pulling the panties slightly to the side, showing off Tooru’s asshole. Hajime sighed, quickly typing up a response. “On my way back now.” 

Hajime ran back to the apartment, even with his uncomfortable erection. He was feeling urgent. When he finally returned, he walked right in, since he hadn’t locked the door when he left. Tooru was lounging on the couch, laying on his front.

Tooru looked over his shoulder. “Ah, Hajime. How was your trip to the store?” He asked cheekily. 

Hajime rolled his eyes, walking to the couch; he set the lube on the coffee table. He took off Tooru’s sweatshirt, getting in-between Tooru’s legs again after he rolled over. “Thanks for the pictures.” 

Tooru smirked. “Anything for my dear Iwa-chan.” He nearly purred. Hajime rolled his eyes and dipped his head down, kissing his lover hastily. Tooru’s tongue was pushing into Hajime’s mouth, and Hajime could read just how impatient he was. Hajime’s hand went back to rubbing Tooru’s length, feeling a rush when Tooru moaned softly.

“You wanna do it in here?” Hajime asked, realizing that Tooru had probably moved to the living room for a reason. 

Tooru shrugged, “Change of scenery.” He explained plainly, and that seemed like a good enough reason. He kissed Hajime again. “Stop asking questions and just get on with it.” Tooru was pouting again. Hajime felt al little guilty for making him wait; after all, it had been his fault. Hajime was responsible for buying ‘supplies’ since Tooru was too childish to handle buying such items and having to face a cashier. 

Kissing Tooru’s neck, Hajime murmured against his skin, “I’ll make it up to you.” He scooted back, once again licking a stripe down Tooru’s dick. He licked all over it, making it a bit wet and sloppy, just like he knew made Tooru crazy. He sucked a little, feeling Tooru’s body tense beneath him. Blindly, Hajime reached for the lube. He dribbled a little onto his fingers, inching the panties out of the way without removing them. Carefully, he rubbed at Tooru’s hole, pushing a finger in smoothly. 

Hajime listened to Tooru moan, especially loud when Hajime added another finger and licked into the slit of his dick. It was one of his favorite sounds. Hajime got up to four fingers before Tooru was nearly begging.

“Iwa- Hajime, Hajime.” He whined, writhing under Hajime. “Please.”

Hajime pulled away, looking at Tooru’s face, “About time that you use some manners.”

“So meaaaan, Iwa-chan!” Tooru moaned, his response being interrupted by Hajime wiggling his fingers toward his prostate. Hajime’s lips held a light smirk as he slipped his fingers out. He quickly undressed the rest of the way, sitting on the couch normally.

“Come over here,” Hajime told Tooru, patting his lap with one hand. He was so hard that his dick was nearly sticking right up. Tooru’s smile turned lusty as he crawled over to Hajime, straddling Hajime’s legs. Hajime guided Tooru’s hips up for a moment to pull the panties to the side again, using another hand to guide his dick to Tooru’s hole. “Okay,” He murmured, urging Tooru’s hips down again, slowly. Hajime held in a groan as Tooru took him completely.

“Mmm, Hajime,” Tooru sighed warmly, already starting to bounce a little. Hajime’s hands held tight onto Tooru’s hips, being easily overwhelmed by Tooru’s rhythm. Tooru kissed him, moaning against his mouth. Hajime moaned back, one hand going to stroke Tooru’s length.

Hajime was sure that Tooru’s legs must have started to ache, but if they were, Tooru was hiding it well. Hajime glanced up, gazing at Tooru’s face. His brown hair was a bit messed up, but more importantly, his cheeks were flushed and his mouth open. Even times like this Hajime could get wrapped up in how pretty Tooru was. Every few moments Tooru’s head tipped back in pleasure, and Hajime kissed his adam’s apple. 

“Tooru,” Hajime exhaled, hips rutting up to meet Tooru’s movements for more intensity. Hajime was feeling like he was getting close. His hand kept stroking Tooru’s dick, determined to make him cum first. Tooru got a little more vocal, gasping moans every time their skin clapped together.

“Hajime, Hajime,” Tooru gasped, biting his lip. His hands clutched Hajime’s hair as he crushed their lips together. Hajime kept going, feeling his own orgasm on the brink. He felt Tooru’s body clench and leaned back to watch Tooru’s head tip backward as he came. His cum hit Hajime’s stomach, and after a few more thrusts, Hajime was coming as well, thrusting deep into Tooru as he did.

A few moments later, they stilled, both loudly trying to catch their breath. Tooru was kissing Hajime’s cheeks as he finally opened his eyes. He didn’t even notice he’d closed them. Tooru hummed, nuzzling into Hajime’s neck. The two stayed like that for a short while, even though after a few minutes Hajime’s dick got a little uncomfortable. 

When they finally pulled apart, Hajime cleaned them up. Tooru fixed the lacy underwear back to their right position, curling up on the couch, satisfied. Hajime glanced over at him, a fuzzy warm feeling spreading in his chest, lips twitching into a smile. Damn Tooru and his stupid antics. He got Hajime every time, and probably would forever.

Snuggling up on top of Tooru, Hajime sighed contentedly. He didn’t care that he was naked and a little chilly. “You’re cute.” He murmured, hand ghosting over Tooru’s skin.

“It’s just one of my many admirable traits.” Tooru told him arrogantly. Hajime flicked his arm, earning a loving giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please check out my tumblr at baka-yama.tumblr.com <3


End file.
